Christine Richter
|image1=File:Christy1.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''The Girl Who Ate'' |creator=User:GoTee1 |full_name=Christine Ashley Richter |alias(es)=Christy, Christmas Dinner Christy, Hungry_Gal |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Unknown |species=Human |age=15 |gender=Female |height=5'5" |weight=230 pounds }} }} ' ' is a character created by GoTee1. resides in the ''The Girl Who Ate universe. A teenage girl working as a part time babysitter. She is a close friend of her former charge, Mac Kenwood, who harbours a strong crush on her. Christy’s main concern seems to be entertaining herself and feeding her considerable appetite. Born in September 2001, Christy grew up alongside a younger sister in the suburbs. From even an early age, she had a passing interest in fat, and occasionally experimented in eating large amounts of snacks. Over time, this interest grew, until finally moved onto eating to actively gain weight. At age eleven, Christy began babysitting around her neighborhood, and became infamous among her neighbors for her sweet tooth. Not long after, she became the regular babysitter for Mac Kenwood, who she would become close friends with despite their age difference. At age fifteen, Christy no longer babysits Mac, but continues to hang out with him as friends whenever possible. Some time in 2016. Christy entered a short film titled Babysitting Bites, starring herself and Mac, into a contest held by the SyFy channel to potentially be made into a full segment of a Made-for-TV horror anthology. It is currently unknown if she won. Christy is an overweight young girl with long red hair past her shoulders, and green eyes. Of course her most striking feature is her girth. After an inevitably big meal, Christy’s will often shamelessly let her stomach hang out of her shirt. Her preferred attire is a green shirt, a red jacket, and a pair of sweat pants. While hardly concerned with fashion, Christy’s wardrobe is updated quicker than most others’ due to her continued weight gain. Christy is known for being mostly laid back and focused on having a good time, whether through goofing off with a friend, playing Laser Tag, or stuffing her face. Being open to watching cartoons or playing dress up, she can often be seen as childish or immature. These traits, however, prove very useful to her as a babysitter. As evidenced by her large waistline, Christy is an unapologetic glutton, and will take any opportunity to grab a bite to eat. While hardly obsessive, eating could be considered one of her main hobbies. Food always seems to be somewhere in the back of her mind. Despite her relatively young age, she already seems to be on terms with having a fat fetish, and takes pride in her weight. Bullying or at least false friends seem to be a sore spot for her. Learning that Mac’s friends chose to leave him behind sent her into a small rage. This appears to stem from an incident with her former friend Candace, who is implied to have turned against her after Christy started gaining weight. While very confident and usually in control, Christy has been known to overestimate herself, such as going on an intense carnival ride on a full stomach, and almost being violently ill as a result, or not working her way up a ladder of spicy hot sauces. Christine's favorite genre is Horror, gore laden slasher films in particular. To this end she's developed an interest in film-making, having even shot her own homemade horror movies. She appears to be self conscious about people not taking her hobby seriously. It is unknown if Christy is aware of, or possibly even shares Mac's feelings. However, at one point it is implied that she kissed Mac on the cheek while he wasn't paying attention, implying that she is aware. *'Endurance:' Despite her great weight, Christy is surprisingly active when properly motivated. *'Trick Or Treating' Expertise: Christy has painstakingly mapped out and memorized the best houses for candy on Halloween. *'Stomach Capacity:' After years of gluttony, Christy can stomach enormous amounts of food without difficulty. *'Planning': Christy had proven inventive and cunning when it comes to obtaining food. *'Film-making': Christy is capable with a digital camera and Sony Vegas Movie Studio. *'Bianca Richter': Younger sister. *'Macready Kenwood:' Close friend, formerly babysitting client. *'Candace March:' Former friend. *She may be a closet voraphile, as she has consistently cracked jokes about eating other people. *Her favourite film genre is Horror, and her favourite movie is Freddy vs. Jason. *She was inspired by Wendy Corduroy of Gravity Falls. *Christy hosts a gaming live-stream and podcast under the name Hungry_Gal *Despite being quite large in-canon, Christy has most often been drawn thin with a large belly, or with a more ambiguous figure. Her belly is always prominent, regardless. *Unlike Mac, Christy herself does not appear in Digested by Dawn, but it is subtly implied by Mac's dreary disposition that she was infected by the cannibalism plague. *Her favourite band is The Killers. *Christy once accidentally hurt her sister with a hit from her stomach. No serious harm was done, and the incident is now a recurring joke within her household. *Christy has made five short films. **''Pumpkinian'', about an alien monster who wears a Jack O'Lantern like a hermit crab. **''Camp Cannibal'', a slasher film set in and outside a tent. Features no cannibalism. **''The Day Before Black Friday'', a girl is driven to murder when her family misplaced their Thanksgiving turkey. Edited from embarrassing home video footage. **''Firecracker: The Movie'', her only non-Horror film, based on a superhero made by her sister. Made as a birthday present. **''Babysitting Bites'', about a babysitter who decides to start eating her charges. Made as a contest entry. Christy1.png|Christy Richter Christy.png|Dressed up for Halloween. Blob Book.png|Christy and Mac browsing a garage sale. Anniversaire go tee by snoup77-d9qivjx.jpg|Christy eating Mac's birthday cake - on his request. Feast Challenge.png|Christy the day after Thanksgiving.|link=http://go-tee.deviantart.com/art/Feast-challenge-649465237 Chrusty.jpg|Christy after drinking a pot of scalding hot chocolate.|link=http://go-tee.deviantart.com/art/CM-Gorged-Glowing-Gut-670271298 Category:Characters Category:GoTee1's characters Category:Female characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original characters Category:Humans Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Good characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Teenagers Category:Featured articles